Masters of Pain Saixene
by Anaxn
Summary: Damn him. Damn him to Hell, or where ever Nobodies went when they disappeared. That was all Larxene could think, and even Saix could recognize this from across the training hall.


Damn him. Damn him to Hell, or where ever Nobodies went when they disappeared. Larxene stormed, literally, through Castle Oblivion, static shock jumping from her to the wall. An electric current ran in the air that would stick the hair on the back of anyone's neck up with its murderous intent, all aimed at a certain dancing flame. Curse him, break him, hurt him, harm him. Blame him, hate him, love him, kill him. All the possibilities her sadist mind could think up ran through her head, none of them seeming a deserving enough punishment for the red haired bastard. He was using her. To suck up to superiors, to prove himself or to stoke his ego, any of the reasons listed or all of them. Bastard. She marched outside, passing Marluxia and giving his hair a massive shock by accident. Sparks still playing between the two streaks of hair, she blasted open the doors of her room. The walls were painted a dismal grey, as was standard for Castle Oblivion, but a bookshelf stood on the left wall, filled with books on torture and other delightful subjects. The right wall led to her private bathroom, so she didn't have to run into the boys. Her bed was adorned with silk sheets, emblazoned with lightning crisscrossing a dark sky like the one outside. She growled, sitting on the bed and summoning her kunai. Restless, she got up, throwing one of the knives at the dart board next to her door, imagining it was a certain nobody's head. The remnants of hate was all she could feel, not that she could feel more even if she wanted. Pulling it viciously out of the board, she then stalked to the training hall. She blasted open the door, seeing Axel there with his chakrams. Only one word could be heard in the silence.

"Shit."  
"GET OUT NOW!!" Larxene screamed, whipping a set of kunai at his head, which he just barely managed to dodge. Within three seconds, (faster than the Savage Nypmh) he had left the vicinity and Larxene stood there growling, her set of kunai in the opposite wall. She lifted her hand, them racing back to where they belonged, and then flung the other set at the distant targets. Lightning left her hand and zapped them to pieces, her kunai acting as lightning rods. Spinning, she hit more targets, taking out what shouldn't exist on the cloth objects.  
"And you mock me for seeming to have emotion." Came a deep voice from a corner of the room. Larxene turned around to see Saix come from a black portal in the wall.  
"Leave Diviner. I don't need you lecturing me right now."  
"Well, I would be sorry for interrupting your anger management, and fearful of what you would do to me if I didn't leave, but I can't feel, so there goes that plan." He said, walking towards her slowly.  
"Now tell me. What has you so riled up that you would shoot at a higher member of the Organization?"  
"None of your business, number 7." She hissed coldly, and returned to blasting the targets to smithereens.  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I join you." Saix said, right behind her, his breath trailing down her neck as she shivered slightly, although it was warm.

Saix almost hit himself as he stood behind the Nymph. He shouldn't be doing this. It displayed emotion, something he shouldn't have. Backing away slowly, hoping she didn't turn around, he summoned his claymore, rushing the targets and letting out his trademark beserker roar. She looked back at him, not that Saix noticed as he smashed the cloth into oblivion.  
"He was using me." Saix stopped, his scar receding and weapon disappearing.  
"To suck to the superiors. He's a bastard." Sighing, he realized he understood now. She felt betrayed by someone she thought she loved? No, that couldn't have been it. She had no feelings, right? None of them did. Saix stood up, and walked over to her. She was looking at the ground, an almost ashamed look on her face when he grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at him and his scarred face and he felt the area where his heart should have been melt slightly.  
"Forget him. He's useless if he can't see who you are. He's just a rebellious neophyte." Larxene smirked at this.  
"You know, I should take offense at that. I'm a neophyte as well, you know." He smirked, knowing she believed him to be cornered. He leaned in, his mouth near her ear as a nonexistent blush crossed her face.  
"Yes, but you know where you belong." A doubt, a shadow of guilt crossed her mind, but she viciously erased it as feelings that seemed to exist flooded her mind. Larxene pulled away, smirking her 'I-have-an-evil-plan-for-vengence' face.  
"Well then, let's go give that Dancing Flame a run for his heart, shall we?" Saix stood up, slightly taller than her, smiling in a way that belied his sadistic nature.  
"You and I know very well how to injure a heart."


End file.
